


The Best Laid Plans

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Shiro had just wanted one thing. He had wanted his fourth anniversary with his boyfriend to go off perfectly. It wasn’t asking that much, really. Was it? Just one perfect day. He’d planned everything, right down to the detail. But the more that went wrong, the more that continued to go wrong and things had quickly gone from bad to worse.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Kip for the shance Valentine exchange, I'm so sorry it's late! I flew to Australia this week and it's been chaos. I hope you like this!! Let me know your ao3 and I'll gift you!

Shiro had just wanted one thing. He had wanted his fourth anniversary with his boyfriend to go off  _ perfectly. _ It wasn’t asking that much, really. Was it? Just  _ one _ perfect day. He’d planned  _ everything _ , right down to the detail. But the more that went wrong, the more that  _ continued _ to go wrong and things had quickly gone from bad to worse. 

It was supposed to be a nice day spent together, a matinee movie at the little cinema where they had their first date, followed by a picnic lunch at the edge of the lake in the spot where Shiro had asked Lance to move in with him. After that, they were supposed to go to the arcade that Lance had told him once was the place where he first realized he had a crush on him. And then the evening would finish at one of the more exclusive rooftop restaurants in the city, a sunset reservation that Shiro had paid  _ handsomely _ to have some extra  _ embellishments _ added to in preparation for his plan for how to  _ peak _ the evening, the small box pressing against his chest a daunting and thrilling presence. 

Instead, the day had been an absolute  _ clusterfuck. _ The movie had run into technical difficulties partway through, resulting in the theatre sending everyone home with vouchers. Their picnic had been interrupted by a very  _ grumpy _ goose deciding it needed  _ that _ spot exactly and getting aggressive when Shiro tried to chase it off, leading to the pair making a break for it as they were chased by angry honking. Shiro hadn’t known that geese could  _ hiss. _ Next, the arcade was  _ closed _ due to some  _ incident _ earlier in the day involving the skeeball machines and some dumb kid. Then they’d been caught in a freak rainstorm on the way back across the park to their car. Shiro had slipped in the mud and taken Lance in with them, ending up with both men muddy and rainy and generally  _ disgusting. _ Lance had offered to call the evening quits at that point. But Shiro couldn’t just… He couldn’t just give up his  _ plan… _

So they had cleaned up as best as they could in the bathroom of a McDonald’s and headed to dinner.

…Then the  _ elevator _ stopped, stranding Lance and Shiro somewhere on the forty nine and a  _ half _ floor. 

Which led them to where they’d been stuck for the last twenty minutes waiting for the fire department to arrive after the building staff couldn’t manage to get it running again. 

_ So much for their perfect day and his perfect plan. _

Shiro sighed, leaning against the elevator wall and running a hand through his hair. "God... this is such a shit-show... Today just... it just couldn't get worse... I just… I’m sorry, Lance. I just wanted today to be  _ perfect… _ You were right. We should have called the evening off after the freak rainstorm…" he sighed, letting his head thump back against the wall as he stared at the ceiling morosely. 

"Hey..." Lance frowned, crossing the small space to tug at the front of Shiro's button-down slightly. "It's okay... It's... it wasn't all bad..." he urged, trying to reassure his boyfriend. 

Shiro tipped his head up to level Lance with a skeptical expression. “We’re soaking wet, covered in mud in our nice dinner clothes, hungry, and trapped in an elevator. How do you figure? This… this isn’t how I wanted us to spend our anniversary…” 

Lance snorted. “I… I mean  _ yeah _ but like… that’s just details, y’know? You’re missing the  _ big picture. _ ” 

“And what’s that? That Takashi Shirogane can’t plan an anniversary for shit?” Shiro asked, raising a brow. 

Lance rolled his eyes, tugging at Shiro’s shirt again as he stepped closer, stepping up against his chest. “I mean  _ yeah _ , that too, but… You know what the  _ most _ important thing about today was, Grumpypants McGee?” he asked, insistent. 

Slowly, Shiro dragged himself out of his funk as much as he could, straightening up slightly and letting his hands settle on Lance’s slim hips as the man stared up at him expectantly. “...I’m sorry I’m grumpy. What was the most important thing about today?”  

Lance grinned in reply. “I got to celebrate the fourth anniversary of being with the guy I love. And that’s pretty fucking awesome. We got caught in the rain and yeah we got covered in mud, but we  _ laughed _ . Our mud fight was  _ awesome _ . We got to see  _ most  _ of one of my favorite movies that we’ve seen a  _ million  _ times anyway and we got free vouchers to see anything we want next time. Not to mention you being my knight in shining prosthetic for trying to fend off that  _ literal  _ angry bird who crashed our picnic. I dunno about you, but I had a pretty fun anniversary.”

Shiro paused, heart doing an odd little flip and flutter sort of thing at the other man’s words. “I…” 

This was it. This was why he loved this man. Lance’s eternal optimism and sunshine personality were exactly what had made Shiro fall in love with him and the reason why he fell in love with him over and over every day. 

“...Lance?” Shiro asked, moving to take Lance’s hands into his. 

Lance blinked. “...Yeah, Shiro?” 

Shiro steeled himself, biting his lip for a moment. Now or never, right? It didn’t have to be some perfectly orchestrated  _ Kodak _ moment. What mattered was that they were  _ together. _ Carefully, he backed Lance up far enough that he would have a little bit of room. “Close your eyes?” he pleaded. “I have a surprise.” 

Lance frowned, leveling Shiro with a confused and skeptical look. Still, he shrugged, closing his eyes. “Okay…? They’re closed…” 

“Don’t peek. Promise?”

“I… yeah. Yeah, I promise,” Lance agreed, baffled. 

Nodding to himself, Shiro took to one knee, fishing in his pocket nervously. In the span of thirty seconds, he fumbled the box twice and nearly managed to fumble it straight across the elevator. But then there he was. 

“...Okay. You can open them,” Shiro spoke, tone betraying his nerves. 

Lance laughed softly. “Shiro, wh—” Opening his eyes, Lance’s gaze darted from where he expected to see his boyfriend to Shiro kneeling to the  _ thing _ he was holding. His hand shot up to his mouth, eyes wide as a sob cracked past his lips. “ _ Shiro what the fuck!? _ ”

“I—” Shiro huffed out a tiny, shaky laugh. “I… had this whole speech planned… I paid the restaurant upstairs to switch out the table centerpieces for blue and white roses and to film the whole thing… But… I… none of that matters. What matters is…” 

“Is…?” Lance asked, shaky. 

Shiro let out a breath. “What matters is you’re… you’re  _ the one. _ You’re the guy I wanna get stuck in elevators with and get caught running through the park in the rain with and get in fights with geese with and… and you’re a guy I can always count on to have my back and make me  _ smile _ doing it… S-so I guess what I’m really saying is…” he trailed off, opening the ring box. “Lance… will you marry me?”

Lance’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears that spilled down his cheeks. “I— Holy shit, Shiro… I don’t… I don’t know what to  _ say _ …” 

Shiro huffed out a nervous laugh. “I… I mean… I’m kind of hoping you’ll say  _ yes _ but…” 

“What?” Lance blinked in confusion before going bug-eyed. “Oh.  _ Oh! _ Shit. I mean—  _ Yes, _ of course I’m saying  _ yes _ , you big dummy! I just… I didn’t… I didn’t expect this. I— H-holy  _ shit, _ Shiro… I… I can’t believe…” 

“Y-yeah…?” Shiro asked. 

“...I can’t believe I’m getting  _ married _ ,” Lance breathed, laughing out a sound that was almost manic. “Shiro, we’re getting fucking  _ married. _ ” 

“Yeah? S-so that’s a yes?” Shiro asked, fumbling with the ring to get it out of the box. 

“O-of course it’s a  _ yes _ , Shiro,” Lance laughed as Shiro struggled to slide the glimmering band onto his finger. “ _ God. _ Fuck. It’s  _ beautiful… _ ” he breathed, tilting his hand this way and that.

Standing slowly, Shiro could feel his face burn as he took Lance’s hands into his. “Y-yeah…? You like it? I… got Hunk and Allura to help me pick out something you would like… I know you’re not a fan of diamonds so… I figured… sapphires…” 

“I  _ love it… _ ” Lance agreed, eyes brimming with tears again. 

“Happy anniversary, baby…” Shiro offered, brushing a hand down Lance’s cheek before tipping his chin up with the side of his finger, leaning in for a slow kiss. 

Lance smiled against his lips as he pulled away. “Mnh… you know what this means, don’t you?” 

“Mmnh?”

“You can’t marry me for a year. Then our anniversary can be the anniversary of  _ everything, _ ” Lance stated simply. 

Shiro blinked for a moment before laughing outright. “ _ God. _ You’re ridiculous. Alright… deal. A year from today we get married.” 

Lance grinned, tugging him into a kiss. 

“Happy anniversary, sharpshooter,” Shiro grinned against his lips. 

“Happy anniversary, robot man,” Lance agreed, nuzzling at his cheek. 


End file.
